middle school love
by bear511
Summary: Modern day AU, Ciel is the new kid at Alois' middle school and this is the story of how their friendship grows into a romance, is going to be continuous and later on will have lemon,smut and all that stuff AloisxCiel or CielxAlois
1. Chapter 1

So i said i'd be making a new story which i did and i hope you all like it i will be putting some lemon and smut later on .

im hoping to make this continous so please like and review

**chapter 1**

_Great, monday _Alois thought to himself slowly waking up. It was monday morning or the beggining of hell to Alois. Alois slowly got out of bed and started his morning rituals of showering, dressing etc... etc... Once Alois was down stairs he went straight to the kitchen table, saying hi to his brothers and turning to his adoptive parents Claude and Hannah. "Do I have to go to school today "Alois complained to claude.

"I promise you Alois today will be a good day" Claude said turning to Alois with a smile.

"pfft, thats what you say everyday"

"now, now,Alois no back talk, now come on or else you'll be late for school" Claude said getting up grabbing his car keys.

Alois obviously didn't like school, he had no friends, all the boys at the school made fun of him cause of how he dressed, how he looked and sounded like a girl, and how his name was so odd. Alois didn't see anything wrong with his attire it mainly consisted of booty shorts and knee high stockings of all colors and tight t-shirts. Another school problem for Alois was that he wasn't athletic or strong so he was a open target for bullying.

As soon as Claude drove infront of the school Alois jumped out of the car waving bye to claude and running towards the school. Alois waited in the back of the cafeteria waiting for the first bell to ring, as soon as it did he grabbed all his things and headed to his first class. The blonde quickly took his seat in the back watching as everyone took their seats, away from him. When everyone took their seats Alois looked around himself noticing that no one was seated by him. Alois watched the teacher walk in with someone he's never seen before a boy with black hair with blue streaks and looked a little shorter than himself who was clad in black shorts that sopped above the knee, a black tight t-shirt and a navy blue jacket.

"hello students I just wanted to be the first one to welcome our new student, would you like to intrduce yourself" the teacher said smiling.

"Hi my names Ciel phantomhive and I just moved from england" the bluenette said to the class

"let,s see, please take a seat in the back next to Alois" the teacher said still smiling. Ciel gladly took the seat smiling, throughout the rest of Alois' classes Alois swears he saw ciel glancing and smiling at him.

Finally at lunch Alois took his normal seat in the back by himself, he opens his lunch box and see's that hannah has packed him his favorite meal, fish and chips. A smile appears on his face but is taken away when he hears a chair move. Alois looks up and see's that the new kid has taking the seat smiling to Alois. 'why does he want to sit with me'? Alois thinks to himself.

"Hi, i'm Ciel" the new kid says to Alois. "You know you're really cute, much more than all the other boys here" the bluenette says making the blond unconsciously blush.

Alois looks into Ciel's deep blue eyes "You really think so"? Ciel nodded "Wow, no ones ever said something like that to me before" Alois said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hi!, my names Alois Trancy" the blonde said exploding with excitement.

"What a intriguing name, so unique and I love you're sense of style, So sexy" Ciel said winking at Alois who blushed even more.

"Tee-Hee you really think so"

"Of course and I love that hair its so soft yet messy" Ciel said ruffling Alois' hair.

"Say, let me see you're schedule" Alois said taking the paper and looking it over "Wow we have every period together"! Alois exclaimed with joy.

"I can't Wait, I know we'll be the best of friends" Ciel said with a wide smile.


	2. Chapter 2

i want to thank all the people that viewed favorited and reviewed this story i am already writing th third chapter and im going to be posting a new story soon so please keep an eye out.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast for the two, a day filled with both boys just talking to each other, the teacher not caring much just glad that alois had a friend. When the school day was over Alois called Claude on his cell phone telling him that he was going to be walking home with a friend. The boys began their walk side by side, both of their houses not very far.

"So Ciel, you never really did tell me why you started to talk to me" Alois asked out of curiosity.

"well as you know I am new and need someone to guide me and at my old school I was picked on for certain things"

"yeah, but why me"?

"no offense but it looked like you have the same problem that I did at my old school"

"What does that mean"?

"I didn't really want to tell anyone but at my old school all the boys would taunt me for being short and would say i have a girly figure. Alot of the girls wanted to be my friend, saying i was cute but alot of them were whorish. After about two years of being made fun of and called gay i got tired of it and decided that i would show all of them what a real gay guy looks like." Ciel blushed at the memory "So when christmas time came, a week before break i went out shopping and bought a pair of red short shorts, a white under armor shirt, green suspenders, a santa hat and a pair of green pantys with red trees on it. The next day i put on all the clothes i bought and borrowed my aunts favorite red high heeled boots and snuck off to school. When i arrived at school no one really noticed me till i stepped into the class room. As i stepped in all their mouths went agape, it was hilarious. At gym it was even more funny when i put on a pair of my cousins extra small blue booty shorts instead of my regular shorts. Yeah so after all that i was sent to the principles office and was expelled. My adopive father was so pissed off that he made us move here. I wasnt upset that i came here but when i saw you in class my breath was tooken away, I hope it doesnt ruin our friendship but... I think you're really hot" Ciel paused to see alois' reaction.

Alois didnt know what to say, "I don't know how to respond to that but i will still be you're friend" as alois finished his sentence they reached Ciel's house.

"thanks for walking me home" ciel then reached up on his toes and kissed Alois on the cheek. A dark blush went to alois' face as he watched Ciel run inside his house.

* * *

All that night Alois was kept up by the thought of Ciel _'Why am i even thinking about him, certainly i'm not gay right? Sure i've never really looked at a girl like the other boys but does that make me gay?'_

Alois couldn't get that topic out of his head. He then started to imagine ciel naked and doing erotic things. Alois then sprang up as a surge of pleasure went through him. "What the"? Alois whispered as he looked under his sheets to see something sticking up in his underwear. He slowly took off his underwear watching his member spring up _'has this really happened just by the thought of Ciel? What do i do?' _he asked himself. The blonde then touched his member pulling back as a surge of pleasure ran through him, his penis throbbing, wanting attention. '_Damn that felt kinda good' _Alois than gripped it and began to stroke up and down, his head thrown back in pleasure.

After a while Alois moaned in pleasure, yelling out ciel's name not caring if anyone heared him as he was over tooken in ectasy. _'What is happening to me?' _he thought to himself, panting in bed.

* * *

As Alois walked into school he spotted Ciel and walked towards him noticing the sad look on his face."whats wrong"? Alois asked the boy.

"Those boys over there were teasing me just like they did at my school" Ciel said pointing at a group of boys who were laughing.

"Oh, don't listen to them there just a bunch of wankers"

"thanks" the bluenette said now feeling better that the blonde was there with him.

* * *

Alois and Ciel were now heading into the boys locker room, the boys lockers right next to each other. As they started to change Ciel started to strip as alois was putting his back-pack in his locker. Alois then caught himself glancing at ciel till the point that he was staring at ciel's porcelain colored skin. '_his body and skin looks so perfect and smooth'_ Alois kept on thinking these thoughts till unconciously his hand reached out and slighty stroked the small of Ciels back.

Ciel quicly noticed the hand touching him and he looked up with a quistioning look. "Alois?..." Ciel then saw the bulge in alois' shorts "oh my... come on" Ciel said grabbing Alois' hand and dragging him towards the shower room.

Once in the shiny white tiled room, Ciel turned around locking the only entrance to the shower room. "ok i'm inexperienced but i'll try" Ciel said unbuttoning Alois' shorts sliding them off and then off with his underwear. As air hit Alois' lower regions he came out of his daze and looked down at ciel who's mouth was right about to cover his member "Ciel, what are you d- ahh" Alois moaned as his member was inside ciel's wet cavern. Ciel then began to move his head sucking on alois' member and slightly licking the tip.

After a few minutes of pure pleasure for alois, the blonde finally released inside the bluenettes mouth who surprisingly swallowed all of the liquid.

"I hope this changes our relationship" Ciel grinned helping Alois with his underwear and shorts.

Alois blushed a deep red " i don't know, Ciel give me some time, i did just meet you yesterday"

"Fine" Ciel agreed feeling a little bit sad but knew that with time he'll get what he wants.

* * *

**please review favorite and follow if you haven't i am trying to update by next weekend the same hopefully with the new story, it is also going to be an Aloisxciel story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a long time but I should hopefully be updating more, anyways here it is chapter 3**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Two and a half weeks later_

As Alois was about to walk inside the school building he spots a flyer on the front door. looking at the paper Alois lets out a long sigh, reading that its for the schools winter dance. Every year the school has a winter dance for all grades and of course no one asks Alois if he's even going. Heading into his first class Alois smiles a bit spotting Ciel in his normal seat in the back. As Alois starts to head for the seat next to the bluenette Alois notices that Ciel is drawing in a spiral notebook. Ciel quickly notices that the blonde is getting closer so he starts to try to shove the notebook in his backpack. Alois finally gets to the seat next to Ciel he then sits down and looks over to Ciel watching as the smaller boy struggles with his backpack.

"Hey Ciel is everything all right"? at the sound of the blondes voice Ciel forgets his trouble with his backpack and tries to hide the notebook behind himself.

"What.. oh yeah of course everything's all right why wouldn't it be"? Ciel responded obviously sounding nervous.

"What's with the journal" Alois asked

"What journal"?

"the one obviously behind you"

"Oh fine here but promise you won't laugh" Ciel said giving up his secret not really caring that the blonde is going to see it .

"yes I promise now what could be so bad about a jour- oh" Alois stopped and just starred at the contents of the journal slowly flipping through the pages. On the first couple pages it was just simply sketches of Alois then they started to be of Ciel and himself doing very erotic things. Alois quickly closed the journal not wanting to see anymore and not knowing what to say.

"uhmm... you're really good at drawing Ciel" Alois said handing back the journal, but as Ciel was about to grab it another hand snatched it away.

"Oi, what's this here" The school bully Ronald Knox said grabbing the journal and holding it up away from Ciel who was trying to get the journal back but was too short to reach the book.

"hey give it back"! Ciel pleaded which made Ronald chuckle.

"And why would I do that" he said pushing the bluenette onto the floor roughly "now lets see what you were trying to keep secret from everyone" Ronald then flipped the notebook open to the middle. Looking at the page and several other Ronald burst out laughing "Wow the midget has a crush on the tranny" Ronald said before laughing again and throwing the journal at Ciel who was still on the floor, a small tear streaked down Ciel's face. Alois who was still sitting in his desk watched everything but then stood up after watching Ronald throw something at ciel. Alois knew he had to do something to help his friend. The blond then walked up behind Ronald tapping him on the shoulder, the bully then turned around. "What do you wan- " Ronald's words were cut off by Alois' fist crashing into his jaw making Ronald fly back and crashing into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Alois then walked towards Ciel who was still on the ground "Come on lets go sit somewhere else" Alois hand then reached out to Ciel who happily took it.

* * *

_At the cafeteria/ lunchtime_

"Sorry for what happened in the morning" Alois said

"It's alright its not you're fault. Thanks for sticking up for me, no ones ever done that for me" Ciel said blushing "oh Alois, you know about that dance right"

"of course they have flyers for it all around the school, why someone asked you out"? Alois asked

"No, I was kind of wondering... if you weren't busy that day... maybe you'd like to go to the dance with me" Ciel asked fidgeting in his chair nervous about the blonde's answer. Alois was speechless he didn't know what to say. If he said yes and went to the dance then people would surely think they were gay, but Alois didn't want to hurt the smaller boys feelings.

"Sure sounds like fun" Alois said, cursing himself in his mind for not thinking about it more.

"What, really, oh thank you I promise you'll have a good time and you won't regret your decision" Ciel excitedly said with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

_After school Alois' house_

"Hannah! I'm Home!" Alois yelled entering his home and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey Alois how was your day" Hannah asked

"oh umm... I now have a date to the dance, so yeah it was okay" Alois said sitting down in a chair and putting his backpack on the table.

"What! Who! What's her name, do I know her or her parents, come on tell me!" Hannah said shaking Alois' shoulders.

"Hannah! calm down its not a girl... Ciel asked me and I didn't want to hurt him, so I said yes" Alois said a bit afraid of the response from Hannah.

"Aww! How sweet! You two are going to be the cutest couple! My little Alois finally has a date so proud" Hannah said running to Alois and giving him a big hug.

"erc- Hannah... can't... breath... boobs to... big" Alois said his face smothered by Hannah's breast.

"oh sorry sometimes I forget how big these things are" Hannah giggled releasing Alois from her grasp. "Come on Alois we have to get you something to wear for the dance" Hannah said grabbing Alois by the arm and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

_After school, Same day, Ciel's house _

Once the door to his house closed Ciel ran to his couch and started to jump on it yelling "I did it" over and over again. Finally Sebastian walked into the room wondering what was going on, When ciel spotted his father he ran towards him and started babbling about his day.

"Ciel calm down... congratulation on the date but I'm going to be away for the next two weeks so I'm not going to be able to help you" Sebastian said patting the boy on his head.

"But who's going to help me prepare for the dance" Ciel said about to cry.

"don't worry Ciel you'll find something" Sebastian said grabbing his keys and heading towards his door "see ya in two weeks" Sebastian said before leaving.

* * *

_the day of the dance _

The schools giant cafeteria was filled with students, tables, music, colored lights and everything that a dance needs. Off to the side Alois sat at one of the tables sipping some punch the doors then opened and the boy that Alois was waiting for walked in wearing black booty shorts and a blue t-shirt that hugged his form perfectly. Alois was wearing black skinny jeans and his Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt, Ciel then spotted Alois and grinned. He then ran over to the blonde and jumped into his lap "Hey Alois" Ciel said wrapping his arms around the blondes neck.

"oh hey Ciel umm- how's it going" Alois asked a little uncomfortable with how close Ciel is.

"As long as you're here I'm great" Ciel responded laying his head on Alois' Shoulder causing Alois to blush.

As the night progressed Ciel did everything he could to make Alois happy, or at least tried to. "Hey Alois I think a slow song is going to play next you want to dance" Ciel asked still on Alois' lap "please Alois it'll make me very, very happy" Ciel told him with a slight sadistic smile.

"oh uhmm sure anything you want Ciel" Alois told him doubting that the smaller one knows what song is next, but as Ciel said a slow song started and Ciel jumped off of Alois and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. From there they started their slow dance with Alois' hands on Ciel's hips and Ciel's arms wrapped around Alois' neck and his head resting on Alois' shoulder. A 'few seconds later Ciel let go of Alois' and grabbed the blondes hands dragging them lower to rest on his booty shorts causing the blonde to Blush madly and Ciel to smirk.

When the song ended they went back to the table they were once at and sat down with ciel sitting on Alois' lap again. "Hey Alois"

"Yeah Ciel" Alois responded still a bit uncomfortable with ciel sitting on his lap.

"Are you having a good time"? Ciel asked

"of course I am" Alois said smiling causing the other boy to smile also.

"And Alois what do you think of what I'm wearing"? Ciel asked moving in Alois lap slightly accidently making his shorts ride up.

"uhmm it makes you look... nice" Alois said not knowing what to say.

"nice"? Ciel asked sounding disappointed

"I-I mean amazing you look great" Alois said

"I'll Be right back" Ciel said standing up and walking away. He soon stopped in front of the punch bowl pouring himself a glass but before drinking he stopped and sniffed the drinks contents 'Why does it smell like liquor'? Ciel asked himself but shrugged it off and drank the drink 'wow this taste amazing, it burns in the throat but it taste fantastic, Ciel thought to himself again before pouring himself another glass. When walking back to Alois, Ciel now understood why the drink tasted funny, but then his vision started to blur and he started to giggle for a reason he doesn't even know, he then sat back down on Alois' lap."Hehehe hey Alois" Ciel said still giggling.

"oh Hey Ciel umm- Are you alright" Alois asked obviously smelling the alcohol on Ciel's breath.

"Of course I 'am hehe why wouldn't I be" Ciel said moving his head closer to Alois' but accidently dropping the empty cup he was carrying on the floor. Ciel then stood up and slowly bent forward picking up his cup. Alois just watched as Ciel bent over with his ass right in front of Alois' face which was blushing madly, as Ciel stood up he looked up at the cup and threw it realizing it was empty, but froze when he felt someone's hand on his ass. Ciel turned around looking at Alois with a smile "Now, now Alois you brake it you buy it" Ciel started to giggle again and sat back down on Alois lap this them being face to face.

"S-sorry I swear it was an accident" Alois apologized, blushing from embarrassment, Ciel just put a finger to Alois' lips to shush him.

"Shh-Shh lets just have the night to our self" Ciel said snuggling his head into Alois' neck, a couple minutes later Alois surprisingly pushed Ciel off of him from his shoulders. Ciel just looked at him in confusion, Alois then started to lean in and their lips met at first Ciel stiffened up till he realized what was happening 'he's mine now' Ciel thought in his head smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**Finally I found the time to type this anyway I'm sorry for the long wait I promise you it wont happen again, Please review and favorite the more reviews I get for this the faster it'll take me to make a new chapter cause I swear I already have a new idea for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please forgive me, I know it took longer than I thought it would but I do have my reasons ive been working on my new story love in evolution which is also a CielxAlois and im working on another story that shoul be published soon. Please review, favorite and follow they make me update faster and if you want you can Private Message me any ideas you might have for this story or another and if I like them I might use them.**

_At the dance_

"so I was wondering, after this me and you... can go back to my place" Ciel said still on Alois' lap taking another sip from his drink.

"Hey Ciel, don't you think you've had enough to drink"? Alois asked a bit concerned.

"What, why would you say that"? Ciel said finishing his sixth cup.

"because Ciel, I heard some seventh graders added alcohol to the punch bowls and you seem pretty drunk" Alois said making the younger boy laugh.

"you're funny, you know what... why don't we just leave this place right now, come on Alois you can come home with me and we can have a wonderful time, just the two of us" Ciel said kissing Alois' cheek and jumping off of his lap. Ciel then took Alois by the hand and ran out the door of the school towards the direction of his house. Halfway there Alois stopped and pulled the other boy to a stop with him.

"Ciel I don't think I really want to go with you, I mean... you are pretty drunk and won't your father be mad if he sees you like this with me a-and don-" Alois was interrupted by the smaller boy .

"Shhhh- Shh Alois you talk to much, enough talking let your actions speak for you" Ciel said closing his eyes and leaning in for Alois' lips but stopped when he didn't find what he was looking for. Opening his eyes Ciel giggled when he saw Alois' hand pushing him away, " OOh- I like the 'hard to get' type" Ciel said dragging Alois the rest of the way to his home. Once they arrived Ciel digged into his pockets trying to find his house key, when he did he opened the door and pushed Alois into the house. "okay, Alois are you ready to have the best time of your life" Ciel said locking the door behind him.

"Wait, Ciel you don't know what youre saying, you don't want this lets just go upstairs and we can go to sleep" Alois said trying to reason with the bluenette.

Ciel grinned "Yes! lets take this to the bedroom" Ciel said taking Alois' hand and running upstairs.

Once there Ciel pushed Alois onto his bed and jumped on the bed with Alois "Come on Alois, lets play" Ciel said gripping the bottom of Alois' shirt.

"What! Stop! Ciel this isn't funny!" Alois yelled trying to fight off the shorter boy who was trying to take off the blondes shirt.

"come on Alois, stop struggling, you know you want me" Ciel said pulling off the blondes shirt .

"Shut up"! Alois screamed punching Ciel in the jaw. Ciel flew to the floor from the blow landing hard on impact, it took a moment for Ciel to realize what had just happened but when he did Ciel stood up and headed for the bedroom door "Wait, Ciel I didn't mean to do that" Alois apologized standing up and walking towards Ciel putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ciel slapped the hand away and turned around to look at Alois with a glare that soon broke away by tears "Wahhhh- you hit me"! Ciel cried falling to his knees on the ground. Alois just stared at the boy before lifting him up and setting the small boy on the bed, Ciel watched sniffling and whipping away some of his tears as Alois took off his boots. Alois then sat on Ciel's bed, lying down he pulled the sniffling boy with him, pulling the bluenette closer.

"try anything and I'm sleeping on the couch" Alois said, the smaller boy nodded feeling satisfied... for now.

* * *

_Monday morning, at School_

Walking into the classroom Ciel headed towards his usual spot in the back of the classroom but stopped in his tracks when seeing Alois talking to some girl. The girl had blonde pigtails and was wearing pink skinny jeans with a Hello kitty tank top. Ciel instantly recognized who the girl was, being all right with the girl Ciel continued to his seat but stopped again when Alois blushed at something the girl said. "Oh hey Ciel" Alois said waving at him.

Ciel's eye twitched when the girl who was talking to Alois turned around "Elizabeth what are you doing here"? Ciel said in a rude tone.

"I told you Ciel call me Lizzy, I'm you're cousin not one of you're imaginary friends and didn't Auntie Angelina tell you, I transferred schools to be closer to you" the girl called Lizzy said making Alois confused at the word cousin.

"Ciel, Lizzy is your cousin" Alois asked.

"Don't call her Lizzy! shes not your friend" Ciel said now angry, he couldn't let Lizzy get close to what was his. Things like this always happened to him anything Ciel has ever liked would always be tooken away by Lizzy.

"And what if he wants to be my friend" Lizzy sad getting up and walking towards Alois, setting herself in his lap pressing her Breast against Alois making the poor boy blush slightly.

"Get away from him" Ciel said through gritted teeth using what muscle he had to force the girl off of Alois.

Lizzy turned to Ciel looking down at him " Listen Ciel I'm fifteen, that's two years older than you, so its only fair that I get the hotty and you don't" Lizzy said with a smirk.

"No! that's not fair at all"! Ciel whined watching the girl walk back and sit on Alois lap.

"umm- I don't think I like being this close" Alois finally spoke up.

"don't worry, you will" Lizzy whispered into Alois' ear making the boy even more uncomfortable.

* * *

_Passing period, Before lunch, in the bathroom_

"That stupid tart, she thinks she can just come in and try to steal Alois away, I cant let her and I wont" Ciel said out loud to himself determined to get his cousin away from Alois. Ciel then headed to the cafeteria, arriving in the room Ciel narrowed his eyes when he saw Lizzy sitting next to Alois. Ciel walked to his normal spot in front of Alois and sat down " what is _she _doing here" Ciel asked crossing his legs and looking towards Alois for an answer.

"Alois invited me, He said he always wants me with him" Lizzy said smiling an evil grin towards Ciel, The bluenette raised a eyebrow towards Alois waiting for an answer.

"I-I swear I never asked, shes making it up" Alois explained truthfully.

Ciel narrowed his eyes again before pulling out his lunch "so Lizzy did Auntie Angelina decide to move to America with you" Ciel asked.

"of course not, I'm moving in with you and Sebastian" Lizzy answered with a smirk making Ciel's eye twitch.

* * *

_One week later _

Living with Lizzy was pure hell for Ciel, the blonde girl would constantly have music playing on full blast or would hog up the T.V. all day. Ciel came out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone going off, looking at his phone Ciel smiled reading Alois' name. " Hey Alois" Ciel said answering his phone.

"Hey Ciel, my mom bought a pool and had it installed over the weekend, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out" Alois asked.

"yes please, I need to get away from Lizzy, I'll be over in twenty minutes... is that alright" Ciel happily said glad that he can finally get away from his cousin.

"okay see' ya then" Alois said before hanging up his phone. After changing into some swim trunks and grabbing a towel Ciel looked out of his bedroom towards Lizzy's room. _'good she's still in her room'_ Ciel thought to himself. Ciel quickly ran down the stairs and out the door and continued down the sidewalk towards Alois house worried that Lizzy would see him and want to go.

* * *

_Alois' house, backyard_

"Wow is it really that bad" Alois asked after Ciel was done explaining his week with Lizzy.

"I brought refreshments" Hannah said walking towards them with two cups of Lemonade and setting it on the table next to them "you know you two really do make a cute couple" she said giggling slightly.

Both boys blushed at hearing this "Shut up, mom" Alois said looking away trying to hide his blush, Hannah just giggled more walking back to the house.


End file.
